


What’s in a Band name?

by VarisciteSkies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarisciteSkies/pseuds/VarisciteSkies
Summary: This is a sort of meme doc based off of that one Band AU thing from tumblr (i forgot the persons name) but i was inspired and wanted to make this lol whoops





	What’s in a Band name?

A dusty garage is the perfect place for practice if your only ambitions are a couple of high school gigs and maybe a filler performance. Not really the best place if you aim to make it big though, not that that was going to stop Lance.

He had gathered up a couple people to meet in this garage (It wasn’t even his garage, it was Hunk’s) to propose his glorious idea.   
“Okay guys. I have gathered you all here so that you can hear my amazing vision”

“This should be good...”

“No interruptions from you Keith!!” Lance swatted his hand in Keith’s direction and gave him a pointed look ”You haven’t even heard the idea yet.”

Lance gave a dramatic pause and looks at everyone’s bored faces in the cramped, cold room,  
“WE SHOULD START A BAND!!” with this announcment he jumped in to the air, expecting a grand reaction. When none came he deadpanned “Well you could all look a little more excited about it!”

“Lance we don’t even have any instruments” Pidge interjected,

“Yeah and as far as I’m aware we don’t know how to write songs either” Keith was already about to get up when Lance waved them both down.

“AHA! That’s what you guys think!” He saunters over to a corner of the garage with a big white sheet obscuring some objects. When he pulls the sheet back (With some dramatic flair) there are some battered instruments left underneath. A bass guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, tamborine, some microphones and, some soundboards and speakers. 

“TADA!!! Did you guys know that Hunk’s Mom used to be in a high school band? Wild right?” With Lance’s reveal of the instruments, the gathering of friends looks brightened slightly.

“Lance this is really a lovely idea but...” Shiros face looked sympathetic “Can we evn play those? They look pretty old” 

“Let’s find out!” Pidge gets up and makes their way over to the battered looking soundboard, “Keith, plug in that bass” When he does so, Pidge messes with a few bottons and knobs on the board “Okay, play a note”

He strums out a simple E chord and the whole garage is filled with the sound, it’s a little off as the bass hadn’t been tuned in a while but it worked.

“YES!!! BAND IN ACTION!” Lance cried after the note had finished playing. Looking around the room everyone else seemed more enthusiastic about the idea and within 20 minutes everyone had a role in the band. 

Keith would be in bass as he already had the bass in his hands, Shiro would be on electric guitar has he had some experience (not much but more than anyone else), Hunk took the tambourine and backing vocals (“I don’t want to be centre of attention”), Lance took the keyboard as that’s what he’d hadn’t in mind when wanting to start the band, Allura was lead singer (the voice of an angel according to Lance), Pidge handled the soundboard (duh) and Matt decided he would be the manager, helping them set up and get around. It was all set, only one problem. 

none of them had any idea what they were going to play.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t going to be updated very regularly. Probs just randomly because i go through episodes where i just don’t wanna do anything so let’s see how long this actually lasts


End file.
